


Вечность на двоих

by Akulatrasax (die_Liebling)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, M/M, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2860343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Liebling/pseuds/Akulatrasax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Смерть — это всего лишь один из эпизодов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вечность на двоих

Саске пошевелился и открыл глаза. Боли не было, больше ничего не было, и он знал это место.  
— Я умер? — он попытался сесть. Поначалу так было всегда — сознание все еще считало, что обладает телом.  
И он тоже был здесь. Неизменный, как вечность. И была какая-то причина, по которой это был именно он, а не кто-то другой, но Саске уже не мог вспомнить.  
Все, что осталось в памяти — белые волосы и красные глаза.  
— На этот раз я умер чуть раньше, — ответил сосед. — Ты достал меня тем выстрелом, хорошая работа.  
— Я бы в любом случае забрал тебя с собой, — с удовлетворением отметил Саске. — После того, как мой самолет рухнул на твою батарею.  
— Да, но я умер раньше, так что, может, это я забрал тебя с собой?  
Саске рассмеялся.  
— Хочу пить, — сказал он. — Вот что происходит в аду, мы просто хотим пить.  
— Нет, еще мы находимся тут наедине.  
— Воистину ад, — Саске улыбнулся. Если бы у него было тело, он бы закрыл глаза и улыбнулся.

Саске опять пришел в себя в этом странном, застывшем месте. Он до сих пор чувствовал липкую кровь на своих руках, которую очень сильно хотелось отмыть, но, увы, он уже не мог этого сделать.  
Потому что рук у него не было.  
— Неплохо, — сказал он Тобираме. — Спрятанный кинжал, слишком банальный ход для тебя, я не ожидал.  
— Именно поэтому ты и попался, — в голосе Тобирамы слышалась улыбка, и Саске ясно увидел, как тот мог бы улыбаться: самодовольно, с высокомерным осознанием своего превосходства.  
— А ты всего меня залил кровью, — сообщил Саске, чтобы стереть эту воображаемую улыбку из своего сознания. Он помнил взгляд Тобирамы, когда тот увидел в руке Саске нож. С его стороны было самонадеянным полагать, что он единственный додумается протащить оружие на тайную встречу.  
— Не стоит резать горло, когда стоишь так близко, — посоветовал ему Тобирама. — В следующий раз просто заколи, как я тебя.  
Саске рассмеялся.  
— Обязательно запомню твой совет.  
У них было полно времени до следующего перерождения.

— И снова ты первый, — заметил Саске, в очередной раз осознавая себя мертвецом.  
— Ты предлагаешь вести счет?  
— Я не мог из-под тебя выбраться, ты знаешь? — Саске в очередной раз почувствовал преимущества того, что сейчас он — бесплотное сознание, иначе его бы вывернуло.  
Шипение плавленого металла еще стояло в ушах, а запах жареного человеческого мяса — в ноздрях.  
— Прости, ты был слишком молод. Я не мог иначе.  
— Мы все равно бы умерли все, так или иначе, с подводной лодки хода нет.  
— Знаю, — сказал собеседник, и Саске вдруг вспомнил черный парадный китель и то, как пар вырывался изо рта Тобирамы, когда он давал присягу.  
— Умирать последним не слишком приятно, — сказал Саске. — Не делай так больше.  
Саске еще видел перед собой мертвого Тобираму, которого заливал горящий металл, стремящийся пройти насквозь. Когда пламя добралось до Саске, это было почти облегчением.  
Молчание Тобирамы длилось вечность.  
— Не могу тебе этого обещать, — сказал он наконец, перед тем как свет поглотил их.

На этот раз Саске был уверен, что окажется в вечной пустоте между мирами и жизнями один. В маленькой петле из времени и пространства, где по иронии вселенной они оказались навечно заперты вдвоем.  
— Не может быть, — сказал он, когда почувствовал, что Тобирама уже здесь, вопреки ожиданиям. — Не может быть, ты должен был быть в Конгрессе, когда мы пошли в атаку.  
— Я был на борту флагмана вместе с братом, мы первыми совершили гиперпрыжок.  
— Но зачем? От тебя больше пользы было на планете.  
— Если наш флот окажется разбит, планета перестанет быть безопасным местом. Старшие должны быть готовы защищать то, что им дорого.  
— Я тоже хотел защитить, — вздохнул Саске. — По крайней мере, один вражеский корабль я утащил с собой.  
— Я хочу, чтобы когда-нибудь миропорядок изменился, — тихо сказал Тобирама. — И молодежь прекратила убивать.  
Саске негромко фыркнул.  
— Это вряд ли произойдет. Но, по крайней мере, в наших отношениях наметился прогресс, не находишь?  
Тобирама не ответил, и Саске знал, что в этот раз он больше не заговорит.

С тех пор, как они умерли в последний раз, они долго молчали.  
Так долго, что несколько звезд успело родиться и умереть, и кометы несколько раз проносились так близко, что почти задевали их своими хвостами.  
— Не думаю, что это была хорошая идея, — наконец нарушил молчание Саске.  
— У нас не было выбора, — тут же отозвался Тобирама. Как будто ждал, что Саске рано или поздно заговорит.  
Как будто все еще помнил произошедшее до последней детали.  
Саске и сам все это помнил и не мог забыть. Хотел и не мог, а очередное перерождение как назло запаздывало.  
Ночь за окном, город в огне, пистолет с одним патроном и нож на двоих, и раненый Тобирама у него на руках.  
Что ж, Саске знал, что был приказ взять их живыми, а вынести Тобираму из захваченного города он бы не смог.  
— Удар в сердце, — напомнил он. — Я сделал, как ты меня научил. Наверно, какая-то часть нас помнит все, что происходит после смерти.  
— Да, — Тобирама сделал паузу. — Но я не учил тебя целовать того, кого убиваешь.  
Саске подумал о том, как хорошо, что он больше не может смущаться. С точки зрения посмертия и вечности тот поцелуй был чистой воды глупостью.  
С точки зрения его последней жизни тот поцелуй дал ему сил принять последний бой.  
— Не могу обещать, что этого не повторится, — сказал Саске. — Я вспомнил свою первую жизнь. Почему именно ты, ведь мы почти не виделись, Второй хокаге, да?  
— Не знаю, почему. Может, это такое наказание, личный Учиха на все времена?  
— А может, это мое наказание? Предлагаю утрясти этот вопрос в следующий раз, когда будем живы.  
— Вот теперь можно говорить о прогрессе, — со смешком ответил Тобирама.  
И они оба снова замолчали.


End file.
